Forced Changes
by charly120
Summary: Selene gives birth to Athena Shepard and raises her on Mindior. A slaver raid changes everything for Shepard and strikes fear into the Batarians and the rest the Citadel races. Rated M for safety and future chapters. Warning this story has OC's and OOC's and does have a few dark moments.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

So I've done another cross over AU story. Yes I have two others going but I'll be updating each story as I get a new chapter done. This has underworld, Mass Effect, and I've taken the death shadow class battle ships from space pirate captain harlock (2013) mainly because I like the way the Arcadia looks before it was exposed to dark matter (this will not appear in this chapter but later chapters). As the author I've played around with the dates to make them fit the story and taken liberties to make the environment fit the story as well.

In the Underworld universe it is theorized that Vampires can mate with Humans so in this universe Shepard's Mother is none other than Selene. Her father is an unnamed human who Selene only knows his last name.

* * *

 **April 11** **th** **2154  
Unknown Location  
Earth**

Selene screamed in pain while giving birth to her second child. She thought of the father who she had met during a raid on a Lycan colony. He had died at the hands of a Lycan a few months after the raid before she knew she was with child. Another contraction and Selene was brought back from her memories.

Another vampire was present to help in the birth of her child. She may not have approved of a half human half vampire off spring, but Selene had saved the vampire race from being purged and being accepted into human society. "That's it Selene, your daughter is crowning one last push and it'll be over".

With one last push Selene felt her child pass into the world and then heard her cry. The midwife then handed the new born child to her mother and she had to admit that she was cute for a half breed.

Despite having drunk the blood of the first immortal and becoming a pure blood Selene had not forsaken her humanity that Michael had reacquainted her with. So when she first saw her daughter she was brought to tears. "Hello, Athena".

When morning came she was attacked by a single Lycan who had escaped the Lycan purge. It went for Selene and Athena but the midwife interfered with its plans. She fell to the Lycan only after injecting silver nitrate into it killing it. Selene had aided humanity in the Lycan purges and it made her and even bigger target then she was before. This also added the benefit of having a mixed human vampire protection detail which rushed into the room to find an irritated Selene comforting a crying Athena.

When first contact was made with the Turians vampires helped stop their troops in their tracks on Shanxi although Selene was not present herself others followed her example and fought bringing fear to the hearts of the aliens.

 **August 19** **th** **2172  
Attican Travese  
Mindoir **

Athena Shepard awoke when she heard the front door get kicked in. She had no idea who would be crazy enough or dumb enough to attack the house she shared with her mother. She had heard that slavers would attack colonies at random but had never heard of them attacking colonies with a high population of vampires. So she was beyond surprised when she saw a group of Batarians and Turians barge into her room. Before any of them could react to seeing her in her t-shirt and pajama bottoms she attacked ripping out the throat of one of the Batarians. .

"Shoot her she's not worth the trouble" the lead Batarian ordered. With that the group opened fire on Athena. They did not see Selene come charging through the door at the moment they started to shoot her daughter.

Selene had left the blood bank after making sure that everything had been secured and all the defenses had been activated. She ran as fast as her abilities would allow her towards her home and her eighteen year old daughter. Running in through her front door she saw a group of aliens shoot Athena repeatedly. She did not wait for the group to stop firing before starting to tear through them. She ripped arms from torsos and tore bodies in half from groin to neck. The very last member of the group she had delighted in slowly ripping their head from their shoulders and seeing the look of horror in their eyes.

Once she was finished she went to her daughters' side and saw that she was still alive but just barely. "Athena you need to drink my blood or you are going to die". When Athena tried to protest Selene thrust her wrist in front of her daughter and commanded "Just do it".

Athena knew that once she drank her mother's blood she would cease being half human and would become like her mother, a hybrid of the vampire-Corvinus strain. This strain had granted her mother the strength and abilities of the first true immortal. She tried to protest but her mother quickly shot them down and she finally relented. Letting her fangs grow she latched on to Selene's wrist and began to drink. Almost immediately she felt the effects of the blood running through her veins. Though it was different than normal blood (which she preferred over eating food) it still felt similar.

Selene watched as her daughter drank her blood only stopping her when she had drank enough to heal and become like her. She saw the anger in Athena's eyes at the fact she was forced to cast aside her human half. Her anger was not directed at her, but towards the slavers. Selene stood with her daughter and watched as her eyes turned from piercing steel blue to gold.

"I want to kill all of them, Mom". Athena growled out through clenched teeth.

"Then follow my lead and remember what I taught you Athena". With that being said the elder of the two vampires charged out of the house followed by her daughter whose thirst for revenge would only be sated by the death of every slaver in the colony.

By the time the Alliance had arrived at the colony the only thing left for them was a slaughter. Every slaver that had landed on the colony had been torn asunder. Limbs were scattered throughout the colony and the alliance soldiers even found some batarians who had been disemboweled by having their innards ripped through their stomachs or hearts removed through holes in their chests. When the Alliance finally found survivors they heard tells of a vampire slaughtering thousands while crying blood and screaming that they took her human half away.

Selene approached the alliance Marines and asked to see their commander. Every Marine present recognized who she was and didn't waste time pointing her towards a Lt. Anderson. "Lieutenant Anderson may I have a word with you?"

Upon hearing his name Anderson turned and was surprised to see the undisputed queen of all vampire kind. "Selene what are you doing here. How is Athena doing?"

"That's what I'm here to discuss Anderson". She stopped and looked around before continuing, "I know what caused this slaughter but prefer not to discuss it in front of everyone."

Anderson stood looking at her for a few seconds before telling everyone to clear out. "Ok Selene, what happened?"

"My daughter, that's what happened Anderson".

Anderson was shocked and silent for a minute before he found his voice again. "What do you mean your daughter happened?"

"It's better if I just show you. But I suggest getting on the horn and contacting Admiral Hackett and setting up a meeting as soon as possible".

 **Arcturus station  
August 21** **st** **2172**

"Admiral Hackett, an N7 that was on the ground at Mindior is requesting a meeting with you. He has two females with him".

Hackett stood looking through a window overlooking a dry dock which was currently working on a new class of vessel. Upon hearing the message he closed his eyes and sighed, "Very well send them in and do not let anyone interrupt us".

Lt. Anderson walked in followed by Selene and Athena. Anderson was not looking forward to this meeting. "Admiral Hackett thank you for seeing us on such short notice".

"This had better be related to Mindior Anderson". Hackett then turned around and saw Selene with a girl he assumed was her daughter. "Selene, I'm guessing you had something to do with what happened on Mindior?"

"In a way, yes, Admiral that is why I am here". Selene then placed a reassuring hand on Athena's shoulder. "This is my daughter Athena and she is the main reason for the carnage on Mindior".

Hackett raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean she is the main reason for what happened on Mindior?"

"I mean she was technically killed by slavers and I had to make her drink my blood. This caused her to become like me and the loose the only thing of her fathers that she had". Selene noticed Athena tense at the mention of what she lost.

"Can you explain further Selene?" Anderson spoke up for the first time during the discussion.

"Athena's father was human and she never got to meet him due to a Lycan. Having to take my blood she became like me, a hybrid of the Vampire-Corvinus strain. Understandably she was upset and in her anger she caused most of the pirate's deaths in our town".

"I see, I honestly believe that the Citadel Council will shit bricks if this gets out". Hackett then stopped talking and thought for a few moments. "Athena would you like to join the Alliance navy? You wouldn't be the only vampire aboard our ships. Plus the Batarians would have a harder time getting to you not that they would right now it seems".

"Let me think about it Sir, I'm still getting used to things" Athena responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that underworld will eventually release more details that will explain what happened to Michael and Eve after they escaped Antigen. As the author I have taken liberties to fit the underworld and Mass Effect universes into this story. The DeathShadow Class Battle ship makes is appearance and will take the place of a Dreadnought.**

 **siame: "one who is all", a loved one cherished above all others. High Thessian**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** :

 **2176  
SSV Armageddon  
Alliance Dreadnought **

Athena sat in her quarters cleaning her N7 armor having completed her ninth slaver raid since graduating from the N7 program. She had been in the Alliance Navy for four years now after taking Admiral Hackett's offer to enlist. She leaned back and moved her bangs behind her left ear. 'Fuck Batarians taste like shit' she thought to herself. She saw the door to her quarters open and an Asari commando walked in carrying a few packets of red and purple blood.

"Hey fangs, I figured you could use the A positive to wash the taste of shit out of your mouth. I brought some of my blood from storage as a treat". The commando then sat down across from Athena waiting for a response.

"Funny Kalellsha, very funny" chuckled Athena. Getting up she quickly crossed the room to embrace the Asari. "Thank you siame, you're right though. Batarians do taste like shit".

Hearing this Kalellsha couldn't help but laugh. "Well I wouldn't know I don't make it a habit of putting my mouth on anything connected to those four eyed fucks". She said before handing the packet of human blood to Athena.

"That's right you only use your mouth on me". Getting Kalellsha to blush, Athena drained the offered packet of blood. After she finished Athena looked at the still blushing Asari, "you okay siame? I didn't break you did I?"

"No you didn't I wa-" before she could finish she was interrupted by Athena's Omni tool springing to life.

Athena looked down and saw that it was a message from her mother. "One minute Kalellsha let me take this then we can get back to what you had planned for tonight". She then stepped out of her quarters and opened her mother's message.

"Athena, I found out what happened to your sister and her father. It looks like some of the coven survived the purges of the 21st century and killed them shortly after we escaped from antigen all those years ago". She closed the message and deactivated her Omni tool not wanting to read anymore of the message. 'I really need to get laid' she thought to herself before heading back into her quarters. "Hey Kalellsha what did you have planned for tonight?" Athena didn't even notice that the Asair had moved over to her rack and stripped.

"Shut up and get that pretty little ass of yours over here fangs." Kalellsha replied seductively.

Hearing this Athena looked at where she heard Kalellsha and stopped before smirking 'oh fuck yes' was the only thing she thought. Athena didn't wait for the door to her shut before crossing the room and jumping on the now Naked Asari.

 **Next day**

"Hey wake up fangs I can't move you're pinning me down".

Athena slowly started to stir before remembering what happened the night before. "Shut up siame I'm still tired. Besides where did you learn to do that with your tongue?"

"I'm four hundred years old you learn a few things. You're one to talk fangs it must come natural to you, now get up we both need to shower before reporting in". Kalellsha then got out of the bunk and started to gather her things.

"You know I don't mind smelling like sex or you, also it doesn't matter if I shower the other vampires will still smell you on me and me on you". Athena then got up and tossed her old cloths into a bin and grabbed a new set before following Kalellsha towards the community showers.

 **Hanger Deck 20 minutes later**

Captain Anderson watched as the last two members of his joint company walked into the briefing. "Now that we are all here sit down, shut the fuck up and pay attention". David turned around to insure that the proper slide had been brought up before continuing. "The slaver fleets backed by the Batarians have launched a new offensive into Asari space. With a travel time of 5 hours, ours is the closest allied fleet available to offer aid to the Asari. Once we arrive the Armageddon along with its fighters and escorts will engage the slaver fleet". Anderson was interrupted by one of the Marines asking what the company's job would be. "You lot will depart on an Asari transport to land on Tamaris to reinforce their defenses as well as begin an offensive".

"Pardon me sir but can we let loose or do you want us to hold back?" asked Athena drawing nods from other vampires in the company.

"Let loose, this colony needs all the help that they can get right now. The Asari already know about the Deathshadow Class ships as well as humanities vampires so they know your capabilities. If they didn't they would have figured it out when we parked the Armageddon next to the citadel. Since they came to us with the idea to form a joint Asari/Human/Vampire force to fight off the Batarian sponsored slave runs". Anderson responded resisting the urge to throw something across the room.

"What is the population of the planet sir?" asked a random Marine.

"17,800,000 this includes the native species called the Diyathur. I do not need to remind you to watch your fire, we do not want to cause any problems for the Diyathur they have enough as is". Anderson said. He looked around the room before asking if there were any more questions.

"Why aren't the Turians joining in the fight? It is supposedly their job" an Asari asked from the back.

"They are busy securing a recently liberated Turian colony" Anderson replied. He dismissed the company ordering them to report back in 15 minutes to stand by for deployment.

'Oh joy another round of hurry up and wait' Athena thought to herself since she had the foresight to have her gear with her.

"Fangs wanna join me in a meld? We got the time" Kalellsha asked Athena after the company had been dismissed.

"Sure why the hell not" before Athena even moved to join Kalellsha Anderson put a stop to it.

"Not here, not now, do it later in your quarters after we liberate Tamaris".

Athena thought of pouting but remembered the last time she did that with Anderson. He didn't stop laughing for a whole ten minutes saying that after seeing what she could do and who her mother was thinking that pouting would get her anywhere was hilarious.

"Yes sir" both of them answered deciding to look over their weapons again. Athena double checked that she had Human blood rations seeming as how Asari blood made her feel drunk do to the trace amounts of element zero it contained.

'At least these rations are the newest line of artificial blood' Athena thought to herself. She still remembered when the Alliance had issued her the third generation of the stuff, it made her to gag.

"Hell we should just send the Armageddon in. It has enough guns to wipe out the three dreadnoughts and more than a few of the escorts". Kalellsha said off handedly before checking over a few of the other commandoes present.

Athena thought about what Kalellsha said for a moment. "It would seem like that would be a good idea but it is not always wise to send your biggest shiniest toy to the front. This ship may have more than enough fire power to cause chaos amongst the enemy fleet but even the Armageddon can fall to superior numbers". That said she turned in time to see the rest of the company returning back and getting comfortable for their least favorite game, standing by.

"But superior fire power could negate their numbers fangs and you know it".

"That is true to an extent siame, but you throw enough cannon fodder at anything you will eventually over run it".

"All hands to battle stations, ground forces board your shuttles" the ships XO called out over the ships sound system.

 **Orbit of Tamaris  
Batarian Slaver Fleet**

Odronna cok'gagar was ecstatic, he had just gotten a message from Irakis sacbegan from the ground. The raid was going very well. They had captured roughly 2000 asari since the beginning of the operation and had already started to break them of their defiance. He was less then pleased to hear that children were being executed in front of stubborn resistance. 'That's almost 50,000 credits each kid' he thought to himself.

Suddenly alarms started to sound around the bridge. This alarmed the crew since to their knowledge the nearest reinforcements were four days away at least.

"Who is it I want details now" yelled Odronna.

"Radar paints the contacts as Asari and Human vessels". The Radar operator then started shouting about something being impossible.

Odronna wanting to see what drew this kind of a reaction walked over to the shouting batarian and hit him to shut him up. "What the hell has you screaming like a fresh Asari slave?"

"The contact in the middle is the Alliances Armageddon".

Odronna started to sweat at hearing the Armageddon was now in the same system as his fleet. He had seen footage of the Armageddon tearing through Slaver fleets from afar while Asari and Human support ships drew enemy fire. "All ships concentrate fire on the Armageddon" he ordered then smiled smugly when he felt the deck shake with the main gun firing.

The battle for Tamaris had just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**I warn you now this chapter gets dark. I do not own Mass Effect or Underworld, just my OC's. Also I have a few other references in this chapter that you may enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"All hands brace for impact" sounded through-out the Armageddon. Seconds later the whole ship shook with the hits of multiple mass effect rounds. Some crew members lost their footing and where tossed across passageways.

"Return fire and someone tell the Asari to get the fuck out of the way". Ordered the Captain, "give them a broad side. I want as many guns as possible shooting at those bastards".

The darkness of space soon came to life with the weapons of the Armageddon being unleashed on the slaver fleet. When the light died down the bridge crew observed that of the 4 ships that had been targeted none had survived the volley. All that remained of them were burnt shattered hulls of once dangerous slaver ships.

"Launch all fighter craft and landing craft. We will provide covering fire while they are in orbit, have one squadron escort the landing craft and provide air support once they make land fall". Ordered the ships Xo and tactics officer.

 **Hanger bay**

Anderson grabbed on to a hand hold to anchor himself in the shuttle when he heard the call to brace for impact. He glanced over the platoon in the shuttle and saw that the childish behavior had ceased and the Marines and Commandoes were serious. "When we land if it is not asari, human, vampire, or a native of the planet it dies".

The sounds of alarms drowned out the platoons response. The hanger bay doors opened to reveal the shuttles to the vastness of space and the battle now taking place.

Anderson looked out past the pilots to see the slaver fleet getting hammered by the joint Asari-Alliance force. "Would you look at that" he said to no one in particular. A bright blue flash temporarily blinded Anderson, "what the hell was that?"

"A slaver ship just went up. My guess is their eezo core was breached" one of the pilots answered. "Smoke'em if you got them. Bum them if you don't". With that said the pilot gunned the throttle and the shuttle shot out of the hanger bay heading towards the planet's surface.

Athena looked around at the Marines and Commandoes around her. She noticed that Hicks was asleep which made her laugh. The shuttle jarred hard to the right causing a Commando to panic before she was promptly slapped by a female Marine sitting next to her. Seeing this cause Athena to growl in their direction, "Get ahold of yourself. There is no room or time for you to panic. All you will do is get people killed".

"Fangs relax it has been dealt with. Besides I'm here and I've got your ass covered" Kalellsha said while placing a reassuring hand on Shepard's knee.

Athena just sighed in annoyance before closing her eyes to focus on her mission objectives. It wasn't long before she heard the pilots call out that they were fifteen seconds out and to get ready to drop in to a hot landing zone.

The Commandoes in the platoon brought up barriers to supplement everyone's shields to try to minimize the casualties taken when they got off the shuttle.

Once the shuttles landed the doors were opened and the Marines and Commandoes poured out into a hail of ME rounds fired by the slavers. They had landed by a school that had been the sight of a massacre. The playground was pot marked with craters from explosives and whole sections of the building were in ruins.

Taking cover Athena saw a severed arm of a child by one of the craters. 'They are going to pay' she thought to herself before swinging out of cover and firing at a batarian caught out in the open. "YOU FUCKING BASTARDS" she screamed out. Moving farther into the decimated school she saw a room still standing with a naked prone Asari in front of multiple dead children.

A Krogan jumped over some of the debris left from one of the classrooms and charged at Athena with an evil gleam in his eye. "That pathetic teacher of theirs couldn't even put up a decent fight for an asari. Though she moaned like a whore while I had my way with her in front of those students" the krogan said while laughing. He then tackled Athena to the ground thinking she was just a normal human and started to punch her in the chest and face. He was surprised when the pale human had caught one of his punches and threw him off of her.

After Athena had thrown the Krogan off of her she leapt to her feet and bared her fangs before charging intent on separating his head from his body. When she collided with the Krogan she buried her left hand into his throat getting sprayed with blood. She lifted him up by his throat and forced her other hand into his neck she gripped his spin and pulled, hard. With some effort the Krogans head finally detached from his body with the sound of tearing skin, sinew, and breaking bones.

Some Asari commandoes that had seen this turned white at the display of brutality. Even some humans bent over and emptied their stomachs of any and all contents.

Athena looked at the head in her hand before throwing it at another batarian that had decided he would be brave and charge her.

The soldier was struck in the head and fell over from the blow. He immediately started back peddling when he realized that he had been struck with a severed head. "The death goddess of Mindoir" he gasped when the being that had tossed the severed head was standing above him.

Athena didn't even respond before she drove her foot through the batarians face cracking his skull and spreading his brains on the floor. She dove into cover and checked herself over looking for any major wounds. She also decided to take a blood ration and quickly consumed it to regain her strength from the fight with the Krogan.

"Fuck fangs that was brutal" Kalellsha said after she had flung herself behind the same wall Athena was at to dodge a grenade. "Last time I saw you this worked up we were on human colony and we discovered a mass grave".

"What gives them the right to decide that they can enslave anyone they want" Athena replied through ragged breaths. "Why wont the council do anything about this, don't give me the cultural shit either. We know this is wrong and so do they".

"The Council doesn't want to appear to be singling anyone out or taking sides fangs".

"Fucking bitches if you ask me" Athena growled out. With that said she jumped out of cover and shot another Batarian trying to make it back into cover.

"I agree with you fangs, come on get that pretty ass of yours to the spaceport. That's where all the survivors are that managed to escape the raiders". Kalellsha said then sprinted out of cover firing short controlled bursts to keep the Batarians heads down.

Shepard followed moments later vowing to slaughter any and all slavers she came across.

 **Orbit of Tamaris**

"Damage report now" demanded the Captain of the Armageddon.

"One triple barreled main dimensional particle oscillator turret is destroyed. The engine room reports that they sustained minor damage mostly superficial. All other sections report no damage and are ready for action" replied the ships XO.

"Guess the dreadnought got in a lucky hit. Don't let it happen again" roared the Captian.

"Yes Sir" replied the entire bridge crew.

"Sir the Asari are requesting that we disable the dreadnought while the task force destroys the rest of the slaver ships"

"Fine target that dreadnought and knock it out of this fight" replied the Captian.

 **Batarian Dreadnought**

"Fire another round at that ship don't stop" cok'gagar ordered. He did not want the Armageddon getting its sights on him or his fleet. He had gotten word from the ground that the Alliance and Asari had landed ground forces and that they were starting to retake the colony. He noticed that the Armageddon broke off from the rest of the task force and started to bare down on his ship. "Evasive maneuvers now" he yelled out.

The massive ship started to move but not fast enough to dodge the cannon fire from the Armageddon. With the sound of steel groaning and the blaring of alarms the dreadnought lost power and started to drift.

"Report" demanded cok'gagar once he picked himself up off the deck.

"Engine room is venting, and we've lost all power except for life support. We are drifting and the rest of the fleet is being engaged by the task force".

"Fu-" cok'gagar didn't get to finish his thought since he was cut off by a human voice demanding that they surrender.

 **Armageddon**

"Order them to surrender and prepare a boarding party. We only need the Captain so if they resist kill them". With that said the Captain looked back over to the disabled dreadnought. 'Hopefully these idiots just surrender' he thought to himself.

Once the boarding party was gathered the Xo gave the order for them to head over to the dreadnought. Each Marine contemplating what the batarian response would be.

Before the shuttle could dock with an airlock the dreadnought exploded taking the boarding party with it.

"Brace for impact" sounded through the Armageddon again. Before anyone could get a proper hold on to anything the ship was hit with a massive shock wave knocking everyone not strapped in down.

 **Planet side**

Athena lowered her weapon after she had cleared the last warehouse in the space port. "South west sector is all clear" she radioed in. Athena was still trying to get over the massacre at school.

"Fangs get over here I found something weird looks like a spike" Kalellsha called out.

Athena walked over to where the Asari was at looking at the device. "Siame stand back from that thing it feels malicious".

"Yeah I feel weird when I stand next to it" Kalellsha said then went to stand next to Athena.

Little did either of them know but that piece of technology would haunt them and the rest of the galaxy in the next few years.


	4. Chapter 4 not a chapter

Okay ladies and gentlemen I have decided to place two stories up for adoption. Unfortunately I do not have the hard drive that has all my original notes on it. But I have faith that someone can give these stories the time and attention that they need. The following stories up for adoption are as follows.

Hostile First Contact for the Federation.

The System Alliance gets a new upgrade.

I do have a few other stories that I am working on including a few new ones that have been floating in my head. That is one reason why I have not been updating recently. For my other stories I will update them as soon as I can and I get around writers block on a few of them.


End file.
